1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a buckle assembly having a plug and a socket member for connecting respective opposite ends of straps, belts, suspenders and the like. More particularly, the invention is directed to such a buckle assembly which is capable of automatic adjustment of the effective length of a strap-like garment article.
2. Prior Art
There are known a variety of buckles, a typical example of which comprises a plug member and a socket member releasably engageable therewith. The socket member includes a strap-engaging end bar and a cross bar defining therebetween an opening through which a strap or belt is passed around the cross bar and underneath the end bar thus holding the strap in place by friction. While this type of buckle is simple in construction and useful where the strap or belt is subjected to only mild stresses, the strap is liable to loosening up when exposed to severe tensile force exerted as when the wearer is in sports activity. It would therefore become necessary to re-adjust the effective length of the strap every so often by loosening up and then pulling its tip end back to tighten the strap. Since the strap is held by friction, it is quite cumbersome to loosen up or pull for adjustment as the occasion calls for.